


Do You Like Girl In Red?

by Fruityfella



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: F/F, Human AU, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Impa, Lesbian Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Sapphic Character, Useless Lesbian Zelda, girl in red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruityfella/pseuds/Fruityfella
Summary: On a night out, Zelda spots a certain girl at a party and can't help but ask her a question,"Do you like girl in red?"Based on the song of the same name, characters are 18-19. Zelda/Impa.
Relationships: Impa & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Impa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Do You Like Girl In Red?

**Author's Note:**

> It took me too long to realize what this song meant, I should have my lesbian card revoked. Enjoy!

Zelda smiled, laughing at the boys beside her. She was curled up at the end of a couch, Link sitting next to her with Revali at his side. They were bickering, and Revali had found the best way to get on Link's nerves. "Ooo, I can tell you wanna kiss me _so_ bad!" he crossed his arms with a smirk.

"No, you just don't want to admit that you're wrong."

"I'm sorry Link but we _can't_ kiss!"

" _Can you-_ "

Zelda cut them off, laughing as she spoke, "Stop, that's enough you two!" She placed a hand on Link's shoulder.

"Easy for you to say," He huffed.

She shook her head and sat back, her knees drawn up to her chest. It was late into the night, but the buzzing of the party around them had yet to slow down- it was possible the party was actually getting livelier as the night went on. Zelda could only imagine how her father would scold her if he found out about this. She watched from her spot as a few others shouted about karaoke, setting up a box with two microphones and a speaker in front of the TV. A girl with a sort of tattoo on her face was quick to volunteer as the first to preform, pulling some of her hair into a half up bun. She watched her pick a song and start singing some 80's pop-rock tune about a friend's girl.

As lighthearted as this girl seemed, Zelda's own heart felt heavy enough that she could almost hear it thud into her chest as it jumped. Gods, she was certain that if she could see herself, she'd be bright red, and Link's chuckle only confirmed it. By the time the song ended, Zelda had calmed a bit. 

"You look awfully excited," Revali quipped, "why not join her? I'm sure she'd love a bit of company." As much of a jest this obviously was, this would be the best chance to get to talk to this girl- which is exactly why it was such a bad idea.

Zelda had no idea who this girl was, let alone if she "swung that way".

A thought popped into her head. It couldn't hurt to ask, could it? She turned to Link, who gave her a thumbs up. Her stomach felt heavy as she stood up, making her way up to the girl. 

The girl gave her a pleased look, handing her the second microphone. "Anything in mind, Princess?" 

The pet name, _GODS_ , the pet name. Trying her best not to trip over her words or get too flushed, Zelda swallowed her pride and spoke.

"Do you like... Girl in Red?"

There was a tense pause, filled with Zelda's thoughts shouting at her for such a massive blunder- then the girl started laughing.

She shook her head and patted Zelda's shoulder before putting her mic down and walking away.

* * *

Zelda, still in a state of shock and humiliation, sighed and opened the passenger seat door. "Thanks for the ride, Link." 

"Take it easy, alright?" he said. concerned. "see you later." 

Zelda closed the door and as Link pulled out of the driveway, she quietly made we way back in, thankful that her father hadn't noticed her absence. She put her phone on her bedside table and, too drained to bother changing actually changing, Zelda only took her shoes off and worked her bra out from under her shirt before laying down and hugging her pillow.

_Bzr-rt. Bzr-rt._

Zelda opened her eyes. It seemed like, in just a blink, the night had already left. Sitting up to stretch, she grabbed her phone to see what the commotion was. A single notification, a private message simply saying "Hey".

Feeling the knot already tying in her throat, Zelda clicked into the app.

Oh, _GODS,_ of course it was her. Who else would it be to message her, than the girl from the previous night's party? Great. Great. Just what she needed.

She reluctantly clicked into the DM, and after a long moment to think of what to even say, Zelda replied.

' _Hey, nice to hear from you. Sorry if I was coming on too strong last night.'_

She immediately turned the screen off and rolled over, already sure that her message was poorly worded , and would just make matters worse. "I shouldn't have said anything..." she groaned.

Just after, though, another _Bzr-rt_ grabbed her attention. she sat up and stared at her phone for a long minute before reluctantly checking the next message.

' _DW about that, I'm a bit honored, actually_.'

Relief filled her, and she sent back, 

' _If that's the case, why'd you walk off after?_ '

The girl, Impa apparently, replied once more,

' _Bc we went on a date? last year?_ '

Zelda went rigid. _OH. SHIT._ If there was any time she'd fucked up big time, it was now. She stared at the message in disbelief. _How_ could she have forgotten something like this? Maybe things weren't too bad...? Maybe she had the chance to start things up again, since they clearly hadn't quite worked out the first time...

She stared as she received another message, 

' _It was just a one night thing, but iirc, you certainly made a mean cup of coffee the next morning.'_

Zelda desperately fought the urge to throw her phone. This girl, who she was almost certain she'd never met before, saying something like that... but the more she looked at her profile picture... and it finally hit her. She'd really dropped the ball this time. She stared long and hard at their messages. What's she supposed to say? Apologize? Try moving past it? She finally found the only thing she could think to say.

' _So I guess that's a yes on the Girl In Red?'_


End file.
